United American Airways
United American Airways is one of the two primary domestic airlines in GeoFS. The airline was founded in Late-March 2019 by JaidynWilliams1. History United American Airways was founded in late March 2019 by JaidynWilliams1. At the time, the small startup airline was called US South Airlines and used the DHC-6 Twin Otter, the DHC-8 Q400, the A321-200, the 737-200 (from Air North) and the 737-700. The base was formerly in Miami. The airline underwent an overhaul in June 2019 thus changing the ICAO from USA to USQ, the Callsign from US South to Patriot Flight and the base from Miami to Philadelphia. The airline experienced major staffing issues since its launch, and temporarily shut down from 26 August through 29 August 2019 due to the issues. After that United American had another OAC overhaul hence starting the new subsidiaries Western Coast Air, Carolinair, and ShuttleAir. Western Coast Air started West Coast operations taking over United American’s west coast operations and merging with Honolulu Air Shuttle for their flights. Carolinair started operations in South Carolina and flies to most Carolina regional airports. ShuttleAir’s info is found in “subsidiaries” Hubs and Focus Cities Hubs Philadelphia - 'Main base of United American Airways. At this airport, United American uses gates A14 through A21 but since those gates are rarely used, the terminal was redone thus renaming the following A gates to AU1 (A14). '''Chicago O'Hare -' Primary maintenance base and Mid-Western hub for United American Airways. 'Miami -' Primary southern hub. 'Charleston - '''Secondary maintenance base and Coastal Carolina hub for United American Airways. Focus Cities '''Toronto - '''Primary and only international focus city. '''JFK - '''Secondary focus city. '''Boston Logan -' Primary New England focus city. 'Raleigh-Durham -' Primary southern focus city. Acquired to compete with Blue Ridge Airways. Strategy United American Airways is a US budget airline. The airline has partnerships with loyalty, subscription and entertainment programmes. SkyPoints Skypoints is United American’s frequent flyer programme. The programme was created in December 2019 but launched on January 25, 2020. The programme works as follows: The programme is redeemable at nearly every restaurant and movie theatre, WalMart, Macy’s, Whole Foods Market, Safeway and Target. Amenities Subsidiaries Most subsidiaries are found on this wiki page here. The ones with a wiki are stated here '''ShuttleAir ShuttleAir is a VA subsidiary banner airline. Originally it was planned to banner for Falcon Airways Regional Or NEXTJET Airlines. In December 2019, the airline started to banner for BritishAmerican Airways as BritishAmerican Airways Connection. It later bannered for American Eagle after United American Flash gave it up for United Express United American Cargo United American Cargo is a prominent cargo subsidiary of United American. This subsidiary was operated by Atlas Air when it debuted in April 2019, before becoming independent when the airline had an overhaul in June 2019. The way it’s flown is the ICAO code FXC on any of the airline’s routes (e.g FXC6C, New York to Toronto-Pearson) United American Cargo Feeder United American Cargo also has a feeder service operating for FedEx Feeder using 8 Antonov AN-140Fs and 3 ATR 72-600Fs. It’s based in Atlanta, Georgia. Fleet Liveries Past Fleet United American Airways has about 110 aircraft in its retired fleet United American PassengerLifter©️ United American is the only US airline to have a ground transportation fleet - known as the Passnger Lifter. R'outes.' Routes include: See also: [[List of United American Airways’ Destinations|'List of United American Airways’ Destinations']] 1st VA-1st VA to fly that route Interairline Codeshares United American Airways has codesahre agreements with WrightmenAir, Falcon Airways, Linee Aeree Calabre. Alliances United American is a member of the JRG Google Flights Alliance. The airline joined in mid-October 2019. United American also joined Trans-Continental Alliance in late-November 2019 AirportXpress Philadelphia United American has its own AirportXpress service with about 3-4 routes into Philadelphia and around KPHL. The service offers 15 min. or better service or the ride’s free. The Garage that houses these vehicles is at 2594 Seaport Dr, Chester,PA, it’s called the Seaport Division after the street it’s on. The second is in the Airport area at 110 Stevens Dr in Essington, PA called the Airport Division. A new bus division is under construction in a undisclosed location in Camden, New Jersey. Here’s the fleet then the routes Routes AirportXpress Miami AirportXpress Miami is an extension of the AirportXpress system in Miami, Florida. The trains operate 24/7 as an Airport Shuttle for passengers going to and from Miami Int’l. This service is operated by trains only using existing upgraded infrastructure. The trains were originally DMUs (Diesel Multiple Units) but then were sent to Bombardier Transportation in Thunder Bay, ON for a conversion from DMU to a modified version of a DEMU (meaning it’s basically a hybrid bus in train form). The conversion is done by Bombardier Rail with cooperation and help by Siemens and BAE Systems (Spoiler, the transmission sounds a BAE Hybridrive HDS-200 transmission by a slight electric Siemens motor could be heard when the engine stops when the train’s speed is under 15km/h) Fleet Routes Logos Accidents/Incidents Social Media/Contacts Instagram: @United_American_Airways Google Classroom: ooo5fl Discord: ☀ https://discord.gg/MTXCCBb Category:Virtual Airline Category:United American Group Category:Civilian Group